Perbedaan SARA
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Itachi mengalami gejolak jiwa parah. Bapaknya si Fugaku kolotnya minta ampun, ketatnya setengah modar. Mau kawin aja susaaahh banget kayaknya. Terutama menyangkut masalah perbedaan SARA calon istrinya. Apakah Itachi Semarmendhem mampu meyakinkan bapaknya, Fugaku Warudoyong supaya menyetujui wanita pilihan hatinya tanpa tergesek oleh masalah suku, adat, ras, dan agama?


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE : K - T**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, DRABBLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Perbedaan SARA ~**

Alkisah pada suatu hari yang cerah (intro cerita yang pasaran banget) di sebuah desa primitp bin nomaden (desanya bisa didorong-dorong kayak Patrick pas ndorong Bikini Bottom), terdapat seorang saudagar batu akik & bacan yang terkenal ketatnya minta ampun.

Namanya Pak Fugaku Warudoyong. Beliau memiliki dua orang putra yang bernama Sasuke Pagupon dan Itachi Semarmendhem. Sayang, Sasuke sang putra bungsu meninggal setahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan kepalanya kebelah sama mesin pembelah batu miliknya. Pak Fugaku stress berat kala itu. Kebetulan sang istri (Mikoto Warudoyong) telah berpulang ke rahmatullah setelah melahirkan putra pertama. *lha itu yang ngelahirin si Sas siapa oy?!*

Semenjak saat itu Pak Fugaku berubah sikap 180,31789345189763 derajat *sangat-sangat presisi*. Dan yang paling kentara dari seluruh perubahan sifatnya adalah begitu dia ketatnya terhadap segala yang berkaitan menyangkut putra sulungnya. Itachi Semarmendhem.

Itachi telah lulus dari universitas. Universitas home-schooling *memang ada?!* karena sang ayah tidak mengijinkan Itachi berkuliah di luar kota yang bisa berakibat kehilangan dirinya tuk selamanya seperti yang terjadi kepada Sasuke Pagupon.

Itachi, 28 tahun, sudah kebelet banget untuk kawin. Dia iri banget terhadap kebo yang tinggal di sawah belakang rumahnya yang tinggal kawin seenak udel mereka tanpa perlu memikirkan apapun. Maka dari itu kini duduklah Itachi Semarmendhem di hadapan bapaknya, Fugaku Warudoyong.

Fugaku : "Jadi, loe mau kawin sama kebo, chi?!" *masang pose diktaktor ala Stalin*

Itachi : *nepok jidatnya sendiri* "Ya elah bapake, itu kan gue cuma terinspirasi dari mereka. Bukan berarti kepengin kawin sama mereka."

Fugaku : *mantuk-mantuk* "Wokeh. Loe udah punya pacar?" *sorot matanya penuh selidik*

Itachi : *nepuk dada bangga* "Udah dong, bapake. Besok pagi tek kenalin ya sama cewek Itachi."

* * *

Esoknya di ruang tamu kediaman Warudoyong, Itachi menyanggupi janjinya sendiri kemarin dengan membawa seorang cewek untuk dikenalin kepada bapaknya.

Fugaku : "Siapa nama loe?!" *nada membentak*

Ino : "I..Ino, pak." *grogi*

Itachi : *duduk di samping Ino seraya tersenyum bangga*

Fugaku : "Dari suku mana loe?!" *makin membentak*

Ino : *kebingungan karena gak tau sukunya apa. tapi akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menjawab* "Suku ... bunga?"

Fugaku : "GAK BISA! Kita sudah beda suku. Gak bisa loe kawin sama anak gue." *masang wajah angker*

Itachi : *syok berat sampai-sampai pengin kawin dengan Ino detik itu juga. halah*

Ino : "Ganti-ganti om. Suku ... cadang?" *masang muka genit*

Fugaku : "Suku cadang ndasmu semplak! SALAH DOBEL! *ngeludahin kaki jenjangnya Ino*

Ino : *marah besar. narik kepalanya Fugaku terus dijedotin keras banget ke permukaan meja*

 _PRAAANNG!_

Fugaku : "A..aaa...a ... " *kepalanya bocor*

Itachi : "Jangan pergi say, jangan." *megangin tangannya Ino*

Ino : *noleh ke arah Fugaku dengan tatapan sinis* "Ini nama suku gue, pak. SUKU ... RIN LOE!"

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian SUKURIN LOE, Itachi kembali membawa seorang lagi cewek ke rumahnya. Untuk dikenalin kepada bapaknya yang kolot setengah modar itu. Tapi tempat pertemuannya ada di depan jambannya Itachi karena kebetulan Pak Fugaku lagi ngising *be'ol* dan gak kuat ditahan. Dan si ceweknya sebentar lagi mau ada jadwal buat ngelayanin dua cowok sekaligus di hotel melati. Threesome. *serius?! loe suka sama lonte, chi?!*

Itachi : *duduk bersila di depan pintu jamban yang terbuat dari seng*

Sakura : *duduk bersila di jejer Itachi*

Fugaku : "Wokeh. Cepet kenalin diri loe. Nggghhh ... " *sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi 'plung'*

Sakura : "Nama gue Sakura, pak. Baru pacaran sama Itachi Semarmendhem dari dua jam yang lalu." *karena ketemunya aja di rumah gremo yang kebetulan Itachi punya utang segunung sama itu gremo*

Fugaku : *mantuk-mantuk* "Siiipp. Suku loe apa ya kalau boleh tau? Ngg ... NGGGHHHH!" *dua kali bunyi 'plung' terdengar beberapa detik berikutnya*

Itachi : *mbisikin Sakura lirih*

Sakura : *nutupin hidungnya pakai sapu tangan erat-erat karena bau tainya Fugaku menguar dengan pekat kesitu. lewat lobang-lobang kecil di pintu jamban* "Suku _-tiiiiiit-_ pak."

Fugaku : *nyengir bahagia* "Baguuuss. Gue suka, suka banget. Kayaknya emang loe berdua udah ditakdirin untuk bersama nih. Nggghh ... aaahhhh." *kali ini bunyinya 'preeeett bruuut' *

Itachi : *melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera karena sudah gak kuat. gak kuat nahan bau terkutuk dari dalam jamban*

Sakura : "Makan apa sih bapak loe, chi?" *ngucapinnya lirih*

Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara 'byur byur byur' yang tandanya bapake Itachi itu lagi asyik cebok.

 _\- Kriyeeett -_ *suara pintu seng jamban yang terbuka dari dalam*

Bapake Sasuke, yaitu Fugaku, senyum ramah campur ngenekin kepada Sakura. Lalu dia nyuci tangan kanannya pakai sabun cair di wastafel.

Sakura : "Lho? Lho lho lho? ? Harusnya kan yang dicuci tangan kirinya, pak. Yang buat cebok." *keheranan*

Fugaku : *nengok pelan-pelan ke belakang* "Tangan kiri?! Di keluarga gue ya, sejak jaman VOC masih diketuain Edwin Van Der Sar, ceboknya turun temurun selaluuu pakai tangan kanan." *masang wajah curiga*

Sakura : "Cih, jijik. Tangan kanan kan gak etis, kan buat makan." *masang muka eneg*

Fugaku : "KAMU!" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah si lonte pink* "KELUAR SEKARANG JUGAAA! Itachi gak boleh kawin sama loe karena kita berbeda adat, ngerti?!"

Itachi : "Sak, Sak, tunggu Sak!" *akting ala aktor FTV alay yang ditinggalin kekasihnya buat selingkuh sama cowok yang mukanya mirip Andhika Kangen Band*

* * *

Seminggu lagi setelahnya, Itachi tetap pantang menyerah. Nekat membawa seorang cewek bercepol dua sipit yang gemar pakai pakaian ala gadis China. Kali ini tempat pertemuannya ada di atap rumahnya Fugaku karena bapake Itachi ntuh lagi sibuk memodifikasi UHF-nya menjadi menara transmisi sinyal UFO. *buset ini orang*

Itachi : "Ini pak kenalin, cewek Itachi yang ketiga. Namanya Ten Ten." *nepuk-nepuk pundaknya Ten Ten sambil terus mempertahankan posisi tubuh supaya tidak nggelundung ke bawah*

Fugaku : "Ohhh." *ngangguk* "Ten Ten ya. Udah lama pacarannya?" *masih fokus masang kabel*

Ten Ten : "Haiyaaa, udah lama banget lha. Sejak kami beldua belom lahil. Kita kan udah pacalan di alam sebelum kelahilan." *ciyeeee ... *

Itachi : *tersipu malu* "I..Iyah. Kita berdua kan udah ditakdirin sama Tuhan untuk bersama celaaaaamanyah." *ciyeeee ... *

Fugaku : "Bagus-bagus. Sukunya apa loe, Ten?" *hampir kepleset setelah nanya beginian*

Itachi : *bisikin sesuatu ke telinga Ten Ten*

Ten Ten : "Suku owe adalah _-tiiiiiiit-_. Tapi dali dalam hati owe, suku owe adalah suku asmat sama kokoh Itachi." *maksude adalah suka amat sama kokoh Itachi. ciyeeeee ... *

Fugaku : "Awww!" *jempolnya kepentung palu yang barusan digetokin* "Bener-bener cocok deh kalian berdua, suwer. Makjang!" *genteng yang diinjaknya njeblos*

Itachi : "Ten Ten juga punya budaya cebok pakai tangan kanan. Benar kan, cici Ten?" *kedip-kedip gombal*

Ten Ten : *mantuk-mantuk* "Betul itu. Soalnya tangan kilinya buat pegangan mesla sama kokoh Itachi kalau lagi pas jalan-jalan malming. Jadi gak boleh dinodain tangan kilinya." *ciyeeeee ... *

Fugaku : *mangap lebar* "Ckckck, bener kata orang. Kalau udah jodoh itu kagak bakal kemana-mana. O ya, rasnya apa kalau boleh tau, Ten?" *mulai serius*

Ten Ten : "Las? Las _-tiiiiit-,_ pak." *senyam-senyum pede*

Itachi : *mulai panik*

Fugaku : "HAAAHHHH?! Las _-tiiiiiit-_?! Ras woy, bukan las buat ngelas besi itu. Ras!" *ngelupain aktifitas memodif UHF*

Itachi : *tepar. terus nggelundung ke bawah menuruni genteng*

Ten Ten : "Las ya las. Owe kan chinese, cedal, susah buat ngomongin huluf ellrrlllr. Ngelti loe pak?" *mulai nyolot ala mantu durhaka*

Fugaku : "PERGIIII! Gue gak nerima menantu yang beda ras, paham?!" *ngamuk sampai-sampai gak nyadar kalau antena transmisi sinyal UFO setengah jadinya barusan nangkap keberadaan piring terbang di sekitar situ*

Ten Ten : *misuh-misuh gak jelas sembari turun pelan-pelan dari atap yang licin*

Fugaku : *masang ekspresi congkak tingkat kahyangan. di atasnya lewat sebuah piring terbang. alien yang ada di dalamnya memutuskan buat nembak Fugaku pakai laser beam*

 _BZZZZZZZZZZZZTTT!_ *suara tembakan laser beam*

Fugaku : "KYAAAAAA!" *langsung jadi arang*

Ten Ten : *menyeringai jahanam binti sadis ke arah bapaknya Itachi* "Loe mau tau las gue yang sebenalnya apa? RAS ... AIN LOE!" *mendadak bisa ngomong huruf r*

* * *

Itachi masih belum kapok-kapok. Kali ini dia membawa lagi cewek. Cuma bedanya ada yang sedikit unik pada penampilan cewek bawaan anake Fugaku Warudoyong itu. Pakai cadar rapat-jepat banget-nget sampai-sampai persis penampilan mumi. Gak ada yang kelihatan dari anggota tubuhnya sekalipun cuma sehelai bulu mata. Mereka bertiga mengadakan pertemuan privat tertutup di pinggir jalan depan rumah. *katanya privat tertutup? kok malah di jalanan sih*

Fugaku : "Chi, udah tiga cewek sebelumnya dan dari kesemuanya gak ada yang cocok sama selera bapak." *sambil nyukur kumisnya pakai gunting tanaman*

Itachi : "Iya-iya pak, gue ngerti. Tapi kali ini pasti jadi, Itachi berani bertaruh demi helaian kumis bapak yang barusan kepotong." *ngumpulin berhelai-helai kumis Fugaku yang tercecer di atas tanah*

Fugaku : "Gud guuud. Bapak akan optimis juga kali ini. Naaahh, siapa nama loe?" *setelah kumis sekarang gantian jenggotnya*

Cewek : "Hi..Hiiii..Hiiiinnnnn ... " *gak selesai. ngos-ngosan*

Itachi : "Namanya Hinata, pak." *nyengir malu*

Fugaku : "Ohh Hinata toh. Sekarang langsung aja ya. Suku, adat, sama ras loe apa ya?" *setelah jenggot, beralih ke bulu ketek*

Itachi : *mbisikin Hinata panjang lebar*

Hinata : "Su..Sukk..u _-tiiiiiiit-_. Gu..guuu..guuuuuu...e ce..ce..ceeeb..bo..bo..bok pa..pa..paaaakk ... "

Dialognya di-skip supaya tidak kelamaan. Intinya Hinata sudah selesai ngucapin yang diperlukan setelah memakan waktu hingga setengah jam. *ebuset*

Itachi : "Gagapnya kronis. Kenapaaa gue ndadak mbawa dia kemari ya?" *menyesali perbuatannya*

Fugaku : "Bagus banget. Suku, adat, sama ras oke. Cocooookkk banget sesuai kriteria gue. Nah, yang terakhir nih yang belum gue tanyain. A..g..a..m..a. Apa agama loe?" *mulai ke mode serius*

Hinata : "L..Liii..Liiia E..E..Edd..eee..nn."

Itachi : *perasaannya gak enak*

Fugaku : "HAAAHHHH?! Gue gak salah dengerin nih? LIA EDEN?! Aliran sesat itu?!" *berdiri dari lesehannya terus mencak-mencak sampai ditonton orang lewat*

Hinata : *kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat* "Gak ada yang boleh menghina agama paling luar biasa seperti Lia Eden. Hukuman bagi penghinanya adalah mati!" *langsung ngebuka cadar yang nutupin kepalanya. gagapnya tiba-tiba sirna*

Fugaku : "Lia Eden itu sesesat-sesatnya agama dan hukumnya WAJIB ditumpas! WAJIB! Hanya kepada Jashinlah kita semua harus menyembah." *jyah, loe lagi malah lebih parah kayaknya*

Itachi : "Glek." *merinding disko karena berada di tengah pertarungan dua maniak agama*

Hinata : "Gue dulu adalah mantan penganut agama Jashin. Dan gue telah mengetahui seribu satu kesesatan dan penyimpangan dari ajaran Jashin." *nyiapin kitab suci Lia Eden*

Fugaku : "Gue dulu juga seorang pemeluk agama Lia Eden. Dan detik ini akan gue telanjangi satu per satu kesesatan ajaran Lia Eden yang cinta kekerasan itu." *mbuka kitab suci Jashin*

Itachi : *lari terbirit-birit menuju ke arah cakrawala*

Hinata : "Jashin pernah mengatakan dirinya tidak wajib disembah. Namun pengikutnya malah terlalu menuhankan Jashin!" *tangannya nunjuk-nunjuk ke mukanya Fugaku*

Fugaku : "Lia Eden mengajarkan supaya orang yang berbeda kepercayaan wajib dimutilasi. Dan umatnya mengatakan jika itu adalah ajaran yang benar?" *tangannya nunjuk-nunjuk ke mukanya Hinata*

Terus berlanjut dan tidak akan berhenti sampai kumisnya Naruto pindah di ketek.

* * *

Seminggu berikutnya lagi, dan sudah sebulan setelah Itachi Semarmendhem pertama kali mengenalkan pacar pertamanya (Ino) kepada bapaknya yang wataknya super ketat mendekati abnormal itu. Inilah kesempatan terakhir bagi Itachi setelah kemarin malam bapaknya mewanti-wanti supaya mengurungkan niatnya seumur hidup buat kawin kayak kebo di sawah jika kali ini gagal lagi. Tapi Itachi yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika kali ini ... SUKSES!

Di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Fugaku Warudoyong ...

Itachi : *sungkem dulu kepada bapaknya. nostrilnya menciut setelah merasakan bau terasi dari tangan Fugaku* "Pak, kali ini Itachi mau ngenalin cew emm tepatnya sudah wanita kepada bapak. Namanya Tsunade." *mempersilahkan Tsunade buat masuk terus sungkem*

Fugaku : *mengangguk-angguk* "Ohh jadi ini ya wanita dewasa montok bahenol yang loe ceritain sebentar kemarin malam." *nyerahin telapak tangan kanannya buat disungkemin*

Tsunade : *hidungnya kembang-kempis kebauan terasi udang rebon* "Nama saya Tsunade, pak. Calon menantu bapak." *duduk di sebelah Itachi*

Fugaku : "Ckckck, Itachi-Itachi. Bagaimana bisa loe dapetin wanita sekomplit Tsunade ini?" *garuk-garuk kepala*

Itachi : *menatap wajah calon istrinya itu sejenak* "Anooo ... kita bertemu karena takdir, pak. Sesederhana itu." *tersenyum nista*

Padahal aslinya Itachi utang dulu ke bank sebesar 1 milyar dengan jaminan rumah, sawah, batu akik & bacan, sama seluruh kebo peliharaannya yang doyan kawin di sawah itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku. Buat beli rumahnya Tsunade yang dijual plus bonus pemilik. *et dah, kayak pernah denger nih?*

Fugaku : "Cinta yang diawali dari kesederhanaan pasti akan berakhir dengan kemuliaan. Persis kisah bapak sama ibu loe dulu lah. Ehm ehm, masuk ke topik. Jadiii ... suku ... "

Tsunade : *Tsunade langsung motong ucapan orang ini setelah sehari sebelumnya di-briefing 12 jam non-stop* "Suku saya _-tiiiiit-_. Adat suka cebok pakai tangan kanan. Ras saya _-tiiiiiit-_. Saya pemeluk aliran Jashin. Sekian." *menghela nafas lega*

Itachi : *sujud syukur kepada Jashin campur Lia Eden setelah menyaksikan betapa lancarnya Tsunade saat menjelaskan*

Fugaku : "Baiklah. Sepertinya kali ini dan memang kali ini ... " *memejamkan mata sembari ngomong*

Itachi : *motong omongan bapaknya* "Pak penghuluuu!"

Dari arah pintu rahasia ruang bawah tanah masuklah sesosok pria pecian yang memakai baju ala uztad tukang dakwah.

Naruto (penghulu) : *senyam-senyum gaje kepada Fugaku, Itachi, terakhir Tsunade sebelum akhirnya duduk bersila*

Itachi : "Penghulunya sudah datang pak. Langsung saja ya!" *gosok-gosokin telapak tangan saking ngebetnya*

Fugaku : "Tunggu-tunggu. Tungg ... "

Itachi : *motong lagi* "Saksi kan? Banyak kok. Ada laba-laba, kecoa, cicak, semut, jin, bahkan Jashin-sama di singgasana-nya. Lagian, cinta sejati itu tidak memerlukan saksi. Yang diperlukan hanya bukti cinta kasih saja." *ngelus dagunya Tsunade*

Tsunade : *sepasang pipi tembemnya bersemu merah*

Naruto : "Ciyeeeeee!" *langsung mingkem setelah dipelototin Fugaku*

Itachi : "Yuk capcus langsung." *nyalamin tangan kanannya pak penghulu*

Naruto : *membalas jabatan tangan Itachi* "Saya nikahkan engkau, Itachi Semarmendhem bin Fugaku Warudoyong dengan ananda Tsunade Sukijah binti Hashirama Supriyadi dengan mas kawin selempeng obat disfungsi ereksi produksi Klinik Tong Fang dibayar kapan-kapan."

Tsunade : "Sah." *polos banget*

Naruto : *sweatdrop* "Lh..Lho? ? Bukannya harus membalas ucapan dari mempelai pria?"

Tsunade : "Sudah. Dalam hati. Seperti kata sayang tadi, cinta sejati tidak butuh apapun sekalipun ucapan formalitas. Kecuali bukti nyata." *tersipu-sipu malu*

Naruto : "Ciyeeeeee!" *sambil goyang-goyangin jabatan tangannya ke Itachi*

Fugaku : *mengambil nafas panjang* "Tidak ... sah."

Itachi : *reflek narik tangannya sampai-sampai mukanya pak penghulu nyeruduk meja* "KENAPA PAK?!" *heboh selangit*

Tsunade : *merasa baik-baik saja karena tidak jadi menikahpun duit 1 M sudah masuk ke rekening. jaman sekarang kan nomor satu itu duit, bukan cinta!*

Fugaku : "Karena ... "

Itachi : *motong pembicaraan lagi* "Suku, adat, ras, agama, semuanya sama. Sekali lagi ... SAMA! Kurang apa coba?"

Naruto : "Ciyeeeee!" *langsung ditempeleng sama Itachi*

Itachi : "Ciye ciye mbahmu! *puas setelah nempeleng pipinya pak penghulu* "Pak, apanya yang kurang coba? ? ?" *akting layaknya aktor FTV alay yang harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ayah kekasihnya lebih memilih seorang pria bertampang ala Bopak ketimbang dirinya*

Naruto : "Betul kata saudara Itachi, pak. Apanya yang salah saat kedua insan saling tulus mencintai?!" *langsung digaplok sandal sama Fugaku*

Fugaku : "Loe orang luar kagak usah ikut campur, paham! *melotot ke arah Naruto* "Itachi, untuk membangun banhtera rumah tangga butuh banyak keseragaman di antara keduanya. Karena perbedaan hanya akan menambah gesekan dan berujung pada masalah." *gaya bicaranya mirip Mario Teguh sekarang*

Tsunade : *nonton adegan sambil makan popcorn*

Itachi : "Memang betul kata bapak. Tapi Itachi tekankan, hidup tidak semudah COCOTE Mario Teguh pak. Coba sekarang bapak jelasin bagian mana yang bikin bapak gak setuju." *mencoba meredam emosi walau aslinya kepengin mutilasi bapaknya terus makan duburnya sebagai pelampiasan dendam kesumat*

Fugaku : "Begini, chi. Walaupun banyak sekali persamaan di antara kalian berdua, baik hobi, makanan, ketidaksukaan, film, dan lain-lain tapi jelas ada satu hal yang paling pokok yang membuat kalian berdua tidak bisa bersatu." *mimiknya serius banget*

Tsunade : "Hiks..hiks..hiks ... " *merasa sedih dengan tontonan yang barusan dilihat*

Naruto : *nyetel lagu 'Saranghamnida' yang dinyanyikan Tim Hwang dan Astrid tahun 2012 di hape cinanya yang beli sekenan*

Itachi : "Apa itu pak?!" *air matanya sampai meleleh deras membanjiri pipi*

Fugaku : "Hal itu adalah ... **jenis kelamin kalian yang berbeda!"**

Tsunade : *keselek popcorn*

Naruto : "Astaghfirullah!" *ngambil popcorn Tsunade terus masukin ke tenggorokannya biar pura-pura keselek, biar dramatis*

Itachi : *mukanya persis kayak aktor FTV alay yang ngelihat kekasihnya lagi asyik 'gituan' sama cowok yang mukanya campuran Andhika feat Bopak, perutnya buncit, terus 'anu'nya segedhe jari kelingking*

Fugaku : "Kenapa reaksi kalian semua seperti itu?"

Itachi : "DASAR BAPAK DUUUOOOONGOOOOKKK! MEMANGNYA ANAK LOE PENGIN DISURUH JADI HOMBRENG? ! ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya ditemukan mayat Fugaku Warudoyong yang terpotong-potong dengan organ duburnya yang hilang.

 **\- OWARI -**

 **Hohohohoho, daripada bete mending bikin fic. 8)**

 **Gak tau ini lucu apa malah gak lucu sama sekali. Tapi tidak ada salahnya menghibur readers sesekali.**

 **Terima kasih ya sudah mau membaca. :)**


End file.
